


Priories

by AriaGrill



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bad Puns, Carrying, F/M, Grenades, Inappropriate Humor, Injury, RP, Sexual Humor, punny, punny humor, puns, stimpacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noba Injures herself after making really bad puns, fluff ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priories

Noba and Nick were scavenging for useful items in a pile of Institute synths. It was hard to salvage most of what they may find becauses the synths were stopped by Nobas new found toy, a grenade launcher. There were bits and pieces scattered about, which is why is she only used it on machines. She couldn’t stomach doing it to mutants or people. Nick chuckled softly “Every time we go out, you keep reminding me why I shouldn’t piss you off.” He said. Noba laughed softly. 

“You shouldn’t need a reminder to not keep your girl happy.” Noba informed him, half serious. She dug around in the pile and found a disembodied robo hand. She hid her hand in her sleeve and poked the synth hand out. 

“Think we can find anything useful after you blew them up?” He asked her, a little bit irritated.

“Only the claw knows!” She shouted as she waved the hand in front of his face. 

“Very funny, now knock it off.”

“Do not taunt the claw!” 

“Are you going to help me look or not?” Nick was starting to become frustrated at how she was behaving. How he wasn’t used to it by now, was beyond him and everyone.

“Come on Nick! I gotta hand it to you, it was pretty punny!” He scuffed and didn’t answer her. She scratched her head with her new hand. “Alright, I'll give you a hand.” 

“Noba Ann Grill, stop making bad puns before I tape your mouth shut.”

“Ooh getting kinky are we? Gonna tie my hands above my head too?” She bit her tongue and shimmied her body

Nick loudly sighed, “Noba, you mean the world to me, but I can live without these moods of yours.” He said, in hopes to get her to stop. 

“But I thought that's one of the reasons you love me! Hands seem to be a thing between us.” She waved the metal hand about. She started laughing that childish laugh of hers. His lips almost twitched into a smile. Nick reached into his bag and pulled out duct tape, put it on her mouth and ruffled her hair. She angrily growled and went to remove the tape, but before she could, he removed his tie and tied her wrists behind her back. She tried to make a pun with that but she was muffled. Nick darkly chuckled. 

“What's the matter, dear? Cat got your tongue?” Noba growled and shot him a look that could kill. “Oh, and, don't worry. If we get attacked I'll untie you. Wouldn't want you dying because of me” Noba started to lightly banging her head on his shoulder. “Must be killing you, not to be able to talk let alone make snarky comments.” it's true, it was killing her. Not being able to see his mixed reaction when she annoys or flusters him, or be the first to make him blush. It's funny, because he taped her mouth shut because she wouldn’t stop talking. Now, he kept going on and on for well over 10 minutes. Which, is how long she tuned out for, glaring at him the entire time.

“You know, it's nice to be the one talking for a one sided conversation.” was what she heard him say when she started to lessen again. “Alright, I think you’ve calmed down enough. Though, you do look like you want to kill me. I'll take the tape off, but I'll leave you tied up.” Nick reached over to her face and slowly pulled the tape off. 

“Ah-ah-ahhh shit.”

“Sorry about that. Here, I'll make it better.” he move down to kiss her but she backed away, smirking. “If you are going to act like a brat, I'm going to treat you like one.” He joked as he ran his metal fingers over her jaw.

“why don’t you just spank me? I'm in the perfect position.” She full heartedly laughed “Bound by your tie, which I'm keeping, by the way.” 

“Keep talking like that and I may just have to take you up on that offer.” Noba stopped laughing and her face sank.

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me, you talk like a naughty girl, you're going to be treated like one.” Nick smiled and started to strut over to her. “Come on, drop your pants.”

N-no way,” she stuttered and backed up. Nick walked faster and she turned to run. “Nick, stop!” She giggled as he grabbed her waist and pulled her up to him in a light hug. She managed to get out of his grip lightly laughing and taunting him. He quickly joined in her laughter. Noba turned her head to look at him and felt her feet go out from under her. she yelled and tried to push her arms in front of her, but they were bound.

She groaned as Nick turned her over. “Awh hell, Noba,” He apologized as he unbound her. He started to look over her body for any injuries. “I’m real sorry, I mean- I just wanted to--” He stopped when he noticed the gash on her leg and her head bleeding. He stroked her hair and quickly ran to get a Super Stimpack from her bag.he tightly strapped the strip on her shoulder, hoping it would heal her head first. She moaned in pain as the large stimpack needle went into her. He laughs in an attempt to make her feel a bit better. ”You hit your head and cut open your leg, and you think the medicine is painful?” 

She smiled and lightly smacked him on his cheek. “You know me Nick, its always the least that bothers me rather than the worst.”

“Yeah, you always have your priorities in order.” Noba giggled and opened her arms.

“Carry me?” She pouted her lips and gave puppy dog eyes.

“You’ve got to be- you'll be healed soon, you can't walk?” she shook her head. “If you had asked this a year ago…”

“So, is that a yes?” She perked up. Nick nodded and pulled their bags over his back and reached to pick her up. “Yay!” Noba cheered and giggled like a child. “Danks.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Nick deadpanned as he planted a his on her hairline.


End file.
